(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar fixing device of a motorized cart and more particularly to a shifter being able to be shifted quickly to fix a handlebar.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional way to fix a folded handlebar of a motorized cart in position is usually designed aiming only at facilitating packaging or storing either by using a rope or a tape to fasten the handlebar on the cart frame or by forming a joint enabling the handlebar to fold and hook to the frame thereof. Although conventional ways work well, deficiencies of unstable fixing effect can be happened.